I Need To Know
by journey maker
Summary: Joey just wants what his friends have, someone to love and have love him in return. Will he find it? rated for language and adult situations...This is a sequel to Forever and Always. Part of the Gay Pride Day Series...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

As Joey walked down the streets of Domino, he wondered if he would ever find the courage to tell Seto how he feels, then maybe they would have what the others found, true love.

He passed by Domino High and memories flooded his mind. He remembered how he and Seto first met, and all the name-calling between them and a tear ran down his face. Joey was so hopelessly in love with Kaiba that it was killing him, because he was terrified to say anything to him about it.

As he walked, Joey passed by the coffee shop where he use to work and where Seto would come in and order the same thing every time and how he use to fantasize about Kaiba coming in and asking him out.

As he stood there looking in the window, Joey thought that he was seeing things, because he thought that he was seeing Seto standing at the counter and he was ordering his favorite café latté.

Joey closed his eyes and when he opened them, again Seto was gone. He must have been hallucinating. Then he heard a voice from behind him and there stood Seto Kaiba and Joey wanted to crawl somewhere and hide.

"Wheeler, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked.

Seto stood there waiting for Wheeler to answer him, but for some reason he acted as if he could not hear. Seto then tapped him on the shoulder, and when Joey turned around Seto said a little louder, "Wheeler what are you doing here?"

Joey jumped, then he swallowed, and he said, "Last time I checked it was free world, so why do I have to answer to you?"

Seto chuckled as he heard the come back and then he said, "You're right, it is. Now would you be so kind to answer my question."

Joey then said, "I was following you."

Seto couldn't help it, he started laughing, and then he said, "Why would you be following me for?"

Joey then sarcastically said, "Didn't you know that I've been in love with you for years?"

Then he walked off leaving a bewildered Seto standing there with his drink in his hand.

Joey hurried down the road and as he got nearer to his house, he began to run so that no one could see the tears running down his face. When he got inside he slammed the door shut, he locked it, and as he stood there against the door, he just fell to pieces and cried until he couldn't cry any more.

Seto stood there watching Joey hurry off and still he didn't know if what he said was the truth or just a way to get back at him. Seto then walked to his car, got in and he drove home.

When Seto got home, he went inside and as he closed, the door and he stood there wondering if he should call Wheeler and asking him what he meant?

Roland came out of the den and he noticed Seto standing at the door and by the expression on his face, something was really bothering him.

"Seto, is there something I can help you with?" Roland asked.

Seto jumped because he did not hear Roland come in. Seto didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head no. Then he went upstairs to his room, leaving a very mystified Roland standing there.

Joey stopped crying and then he began to laugh, and he laughed until his sides hurt as he remembered the stupid look on Kaiba's face when he told him, "Didn't you know that I've been in love with you for years."

Seto was in his room and what Wheeler had said began to bother him, because if what he said was the truth, then he could go tell Joey that he too had been in love with him for years.

Just then, there was a knock on this door and as he opened it there stood Roland and he said, "Seto, what's wrong?"

Seto asked him to come in and then he said, "Today while I was at the coffee shop, something really weird happened and I don't know if what Joey said to me was the truth or not. If he was telling the truth, then I have to let him know that I feel the same way about him."

Roland just stood there and then he smiled because he understood what Seto was saying and he told him, "If it were me, I'd go speak to Joey and find out exactly what he meant." _(Roland had a good friend who came out and admitted to being gay, and after that no one ever trusted him again. Roland wasn't about to let that happen to his son.)_

Seto smiled at him and then he said, "You're right, I should go and find out just in case what he said was true." Then Seto grabbed Roland and kissed him, then he rushed out of the room, ran down the stairs and out the front door on his way to talk to Joey.

Joey had just walked to the kitchen to get something to drink when there was a knock on the front door. He stopped and turned around; he didn't know who it was. Maybe it was Kaiba and he was there to knock the hell out of him for what he said.

Joey wanted to run and hide in his room until whoever was out there left, but then he heard Yugi call, "Hey Joey you in there?"

Joey all but ran and threw open the door and there stood Yami and Yugi. Yami then said, "Can we come in and talk to you for a minute?"

As they came in, Joey wondered why they were there for, but he didn't say anything. Yugi then said, "Joey do you like Kaiba?"

Joey fell off his chair and hit the floor when he heard that, and as he stood up he said, "Why in hell would you say that for Yug?"

Yami smiled at Joey and then Yugi said, "Mai and Tea are worried about you and they asked us to come talk to you about it."

Joey closed his eyes and then, just as he was going to tell them, there was another knock on the door. Joey went and when he opened it, there stood Kaiba. What was he to do now?

Seto nearly barged into Joey's front door and he saw Yami and Yugi sitting on the couch with weird smiles on their faces. Seto then asked, "What in the hell is wrong with you two?"

Yugi stood up, he grabbed hold of Yami's hand, and he said, "We were just leaving. Joey I'll call you later if that's alright?"

All Joey did was nod his head as he watched them leave, then he turned to face what he thought would be Seto's wrath, but what he found out really threw him for a loop.

Seto walked up to Joey and then he said, "What you said to me outside the coffee shop, was it just a way of getting rid of me, or did you really mean what you said?"

Please R&R

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey swallowed the lump in his throat, then he opened his mouth to tell Seto the truth, but Seto was to close and all Joey could see were his blue eyes and smell his cologne and it was really affecting his libido.

Seto didn't know what to do except this, he kissed Joey on the lips and as he lifted his head, he saw tears in Joey's eyes and then Seto said, "If what you said was the truth, then I have to tell you that I've been in love with you for years too."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then whispered, "It was the truth. I've wanted to tell you before, but never found the courage."

Seto pulled Joey into his arms and then he kissed him again, and this time Joey returned the kiss. When they broke apart because of lack of oxygen, Seto laid his head on Joey's and he whispered, "What do we do now?"

Joey then softly said, "Will you please stay the night with me?"

Seto kissed him and then he said, "I'd love to."

Joey then held out his hand to Seto and they walked to his bedroom, and he sat on the bed and looked at Seto and he said, "I've never been with anyone."

Seto sat down next to him, he put his arm around Joey's shoulder, and he whispered, "It'll be the first time for me too. We'll discover what to do together."

So magically, as they started touching and kissing each other their clothes seemed to disappear. Seto prepped Joey and as he eased into him, they both were transported to another time and place and when they came back to earth, they were changed forever and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and the both had such a tranquil smiles on their faces.

Sometime during the night, Joey became aroused and as he started touching Seto, he became the dominate one and he prepped Seto and as Joey eased into Seto it was as if the Universe became one and stars burst brightly in the darkness.

In the morning when they both woke up, Joey snuggled against Seto, who sighed because for the first time in his life he felt content and satisfied.

Seto kissed Joey's lips and smiled as he opened his eyes and he blushed as he realized what had just happened. Seto gently touched Joey's face as he said, "How do you feel?"

Joey stretched and he said, "Like I have been reborn and it is the best feeling in the world."

They stayed in bed until noon, then they got up, showered had something to eat and Seto said, "I guess you had better call Yugi and let him know that you're still alive."

Joey chuckled as he reached for the phone. As he dialed the Motou residence, Seto kissed the back of his neck and it caused Joey to get goose bumps up and down his spine. When Yugi answered the phone, he heard Joey let out a small moan and he knew that they were together and he smiled as he heard Joey say, "Yug, I called to let you know that everything is alright."

Yugi then said, "You two did it last night, didn't you?"

Joey turned beet red and Yugi could hear Seto chuckle as he said, "Pup, you look so cute when you blush."

At the Motou residence:

The phone went dead, and Yugi knew that they were probably making love again. Yugi ran to the living room and all Yami saw was a blur as Yugi launched himself into Yami's arms and he whispered, "Seto and Joey are making love."

Yami then gave Yugi a hug and he said, "We need to call Tea and Mai and let them know that finally Joey and Seto are together, and when they finally come to tell us we then can plan some kind of party."

It was nearly four that afternoon before Seto and Joey left his house and went to talk to Yugi and Yami. When Seto pulled up out front of the Game Shop, they got out, the front door opened, and there stood Tea and Mai with the goofiest smiles on their faces.

When they got all went inside, the love that they felt was so strong, it really affected them, and tears filled both Seto and Joey's eyes.

Yami said, "Here's to Seto and Joey for finally finding each other."

Then Mai said, "I have a question, have either of you thought what will happen if the Press gets wind of this and prints things about the two of you?"

Joey nearly fainted when Mai said that and he turned to Seto and he said, "Then we don't let anyone know about us."

Seto smiled at him and he said, "That's going to be a little hard when every time I look at you it's because of the love I have for you."

Joey's eyes filled with tears when he said, "Then I won't be seen with you in public, we'll keep our relationship private and no one will ever find out."

Seto touched the side of Joey's face and he said, "Pup that's going to be pretty hard when you're going to be with me."

Joey softly said, "Seto, you have to think about your family and if this gets out how it will affect them."

Tea, Mai, Yugi and Yami were all near tears as they witnessed Seto and Joey try to figure out how they could still be together and not have the press find out.

Seto then said, "Alright, if it will make you feel better then let's go talk to my parents and see what they think about us."

It was settled, they would go talk to Seto's parents and hopefully they wouldn't object to them being together. As Yugi and the others said good-bye, Yugi said, "I hope that things will work out for them."

As Seto drove home, Joey sat beside him and he hoped that Seto's family wouldn't be against them. He really loved Seto and didn't want to have to leave in order for Seto to have peace with his parents.

When Seto pulled up outside the Manor, he turned to Joey and he said, "Even if they do object, I won't stop seeing you. I love you with all my heart."

As they walked inside, Mokuba was coming down the stairs and when he saw his brother and Joey together the biggest smile came across his face and he ran into the living room and said, "Seto's home and he's brought a friend with him."

They walked into the living room and Roland stood up and he said, "Welcome to our home."

He held out his hand and as Joey shook it, Seto said, "Mom, Dad I want to introduce you to Joey Wheeler."

Helga smiled as she noticed how tense her son was and as she stood up and walked over to them, she softly said, "How long have you been in love with my son?"

This question took both of them by surprise, the look on their faces caused Roland and Mokuba to burst out laughing, and soon Helga was joining her husband and son.

Seto looked at Joey and then they looked at Seto's parents and brother as if they all had been possessed and then Roland said, "Son, there isn't anything wrong with us. We've known for a while now that you were different and it doesn't matter to us. As long as you both are happy, then we are too."

Helga looked at her son and she asked him, "Seto, what's really bothering you?"

Joey spoke up and he said, "What will happen if the press finds out that Seto and I are together?"

Mokuba was quiet until now and he said, "To hell with them, they can't tell my brother who he can and can't love!"

Helga smiled at her youngest son and then she said, "Mokie, you're right about that, but they can make it hard on your brother being the CEO of Kaiba Corp."

Seto put his arm around Joey and he said, "Then I'll step down and let someone else run the company. I'm not about to lose the Joey now that we've finally found each other."

Roland went over to them and he said, "Alright, this is what we'll do. Tomorrow we'll go talk to an old friend of mine at the Gazette and you both can tell him how you feel and let him write a column about it. Maybe if it's done properly then no one will object to the two of you being together."

Seto hugged hid dad and he said, "I love all of you for being so understanding about Joey and me. We were afraid that you'd object to us being together."

The next day Roland, Seto and Joey went to the Gazette, spoke to a Mr. Darby, and told him their story.

When he heard what they had to say, he smiled at them and he said, "It's great that you have decided to come out and let the world know that you love each other. Don't worry, I'll write a very sensitive story about the rights of anyone to love each other and that no one has the right to condemn them because they are different."

Roland thanked his old friend and as they were leaving Mr. Darby said, "You've given me the courage to tell the world that I too have someone that I love and that his name is James. Thank you both for allowing me to write your story."

Roland opened the paper there was the article written by Mr. Darby.

"Love comes in different sizes, shapes and yes even sexes."

By Donald Darby

The other day two young men came to talk to me about how they were afraid to come out and let the world know that they were in love with each other.

As I listened to them speak it became apparent that they were deeply in love and that nothing was going to keep them from loving each other.

I have never been more proud of anyone as I was of these two young men. They are willing to give up everything if they have to stay together, and I for one applaud them for having the courage to come out and admit their love for one another.

When they were done, and as they were leaving, I told them, "It was because of their love for one another it has given me the courage to come out and tell the readers of this paper that I too have a male lover and that I'm proud to say that he is the reason that I want to live.

Therefore, in closing all I can say is, "No one has the right to dictate who can and can't fall in love. We are people who have rights and one of them is to be able to love who we want and not be afraid to let the world know."

Tears filled Roland's eyes as he read the article and how proud he was of not only of Seto and Joey but of Donald for being courageous enough to tell the world that they we in love and that no matter what they were going to remain in love.

When Yugi, Yami, Tea, Mai and the other hundred readers read the article there was mixed emotions, but all in all everyone agreed with one thing "That no one had the right to tell anyone else who they could or couldn't love."

Three weeks later in a beautiful Ceremony in the back of the Manor, Seto and Joey got married, as they exchanged rings and the Minister announced that they were now life mates, their family and friend erupted in cheers.

They have received tons of letters and e-mails from all over the world telling them that because of their courage to talk about their love for each one another that others are coming out and letting the world know that they too are in love and that nothing will ever stop them from loving each other.

THE END…


End file.
